The scent of love
by MiniCloud22
Summary: Rodney keeps wondering about the smell of Jennifer's hair.


**Disclaimer: Characters are not owned by me, but by MGM.**

He loved the smell of her hair. Though he had no idea what the subtle scent in her golden blonde hair was, he was definitely very fond of it. Even now, when he should be working on a way to make the naquadah generators more compatible with the Ancient technology so that the power output of the ZPM could be reduced, he was thinking about the smell of her hair.

"Rodney? Rodney!" a voice bluntly interrupted his thoughts.

"Wha-what?" Rodney said confused. He looked around the lab to find the source of the invading sound. His eyes found the Czech scientist standing at the door.

"You have been staring at the exact same diagram when I left an hour ago." Zelenka said. "Haven't you made any progress in the time I've been gone?" he continued as he walked further into the science lab.

"Of course I made progress!" Rodney said defensively but when Zelenka closed the distance between them he shifted his laptop away from Zelenka in an attempt to hide that he in fact hadn't made any progress at all.

"Besides last time I checked I was still head of this department so I don't owe you any explanation." Rodney said in an arrogant tone.

"And if you don't mind I'm going to have some lunch now with ehm, eh… I'm going to have lunch now." he said as he closed his laptop and walked out of the science lab, leaving a stunned Zelenka behind.

"Such an idiot" Rodney mumbled as he walked down the corridor. He had felt a little embarrassed that Zelenka had seen him like that and he just had to get away from that awkward situation.

He did have a lunch date with Jennifer but that was in about half an hour. He stopped and tried to think about what he should do in the meantime. He certainly couldn't go back to the lab since Zelenka would still be there so he decided to go to his quarters to get some rest.

After a brisk walk Rodney arrived at his quarters. He went inside and let his body fall on his bed. He pulled himself up and lay his head on his pillow.

There was that smell again. That delicious, fresh smell which had kept him from his work all day. Her presence last night must have imprinted the scent on his pillow. A small smile formed on his face and he dug his face deeper into his pillow.

He lay there for what seemed like forever when a nagging voice in his head said: _But what _is_ that smell?_ He opened his eyes and sat up straight. He still hadn't been able to figure that out.

He turned his head to look at his alarm clock and he saw that he had to be in the mess hall in a few minutes for his lunch date with Jennifer. He walked to his bathroom for a quick look in the mirror. He straightened his uniform and ruffled trough his hair. _At least I don't look like Ronon._ He thought with one last glance in the mirror. He turned around and exited his room, on his way to meet Jennifer in the mess hall.

Rodney and Jennifer were halfway trough lunch when a group of scientists entered the mess hall. They looked around and noticed their boss sitting with the chief medical officer having lunch.

"God, look what just came in." Rodney sighed, referring to the group which was now laughing pointing.

"Just ignore them, finish your lunch." Jennifer said with a slight smile on her face.

"Easy for you to say and on top of this there hasn't been any blue jell-o all week!" Rodney grumbled.

"Now don't turn cranky on me." Jennifer said and she took his hand in hers. "Lets just go then and finish our lunch in my quarters, I might even have a surprise for you there." She added with a smile.

"A surprise?" Rodney asked and his face lit up immediately.

Jennifer just smiled at him and they stood up, took their plates and made their way to the exit, still holding hands.

They arrived at Jennifer's quarters. Rodney hurried to the door to chime it open for her and he almost dropped his plate in the process. Jennifer smiled at him and took his plate from him.

She walked through the door and put the two plates on the table. Rodney followed her inside, feeling a little embarrassed about his clumsiness.

Rodney walked over to Jennifer and looked at the plates on the table. There was that smell in her hair again, the same smell that had kept him from his work all day.

"So what's this surprise you were talking about?" Rodney asked.

"Wait here and I'll get it for you." Jennifer answered with a little smile on her face.

Jennifer walked to a smaller room and she left Rodney behind in the central room of her quarters. She walked to a small refrigerator on the left side of the room and she opened it. It contained a plate with a huge amount of Rodney's favorite blue jell-o.

She picked it up carefully and started walking to the central room. When she reached the door opening she took a quick look over her shoulder to check if she had closed the refrigerator door. Suddenly she tripped and the plate was sent flying through the door opening.

She turned her head and in a split second she saw the plate land on Rodney.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Jennifer said with a horrid look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She quickly added.

Rodney just stood there in the middle of the room. The plate had hit him somewhere in the shoulder and the blue jell-o was all over his body and clothes. The plate lay shattered at his feet.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Rodney finally answered. "Just a little sticky." He added pointing at the jell-o oozing down his clothes.

"Oh good, just go and take a shower then." Jennifer said. "I'll clean this up and I'll get some clean clothes for you from your quarters." She added and she directed him to her bathroom.

Rodney entered her bathroom and started to undress to take a shower. He stepped inside the shower cabin and turned on the water. He let the water clean his body and then he turned around to grab the bottle of shampoo. He opened the bottle and put the shampoo in his hair. Suddenly he was surrounded by that lovely smell. It was the same smell that was always in Jennifer's hair.

_The shampoo._ He thought. _That's it!_ He grabbed the bottle again and he looked at the words on the bottle. With big letters there was written on it: _with citrus extract..._


End file.
